Ajax
Ajax is a playable character in Warriors: Legends of Troy. Son of the Salamis king, Telamon, Ajax is a mighty warrior. Participating in the war for glory, he is a firm believer for Greece's victory. A man of strong fortitude and lawfulness, Ajax adheres to Agamemnon's will. Role in Game Ajax is following in his father's footsteps by fighting against the Trojans. He assists the Greek's early sieges on the war front, helping them capture land and slaves for their cause. Nine years after the start of the war, Ajax accompanies Agamemnon to Thebe, the last of Troy's allies. By his efforts, the Greeks break Thebe's gate and invade the city. He then fulfills King Eetion's wish to join his slain sons in the afterlife. As the priest of the Temple of Apollo and Artemis offers anything from the holy treasury in exchange for his daughter's freedom, Ajax tries to convince Agamemnon to accept. The king refuses and takes the daughter as his own. The fiasco leads to a plague from Apollo and Achilles' eventual departure from the war front. Ajax tries to lead the men in Achilles' stead, but he is overpowered by Hektor's zeal. Their string of losses even places Agamemnon and Menelaos in danger as they are forced to flee back to Troy's shores. As the Greek army struggles to recover, Ajax defeats King Sarpedon and destroys the stone throwers that were sinking the Greek ships. He laments that he cannot fight without Achilles, but his spirits are lifted when he spots his cousin's figure in battle. He is mentioned again after Achilles' demise. He joins forces with Odysseus to retrieve his cousin's body for a proper burial. The two veterans find a secret passageway into the Trojan city soon after and steal the Palladion from the Temple of Athena. According to prophecy, this artifact must be taken for Troy's fall. Athena, angered by the theft, seeks retribution by striking Ajax with insanity. He hallucinates his own allies accusing him to be a heinous traitor, reluctantly killing delusional images of Menelaos, Odysseus, Agamemnon and Achilles. During his confusion he is haunted by Lyssa, a spirit of mad rage, and he somehow drives her back. With Lyssa gone, Ajax realizes that he was actually killing animals through his dementia. He then spots a sword embedded into the ground with its blade pointing upwards. Unable to bear the agonizing madness, Ajax commits suicide by throwing himself upon the blade. Quotes *"We Greeks never shirk a challenge. We yearn for it. It sustains us. It makes us Greek." *"Prince Hektor! We are both sons of kings, and one of them will lose a son today." *"The mighty Ajax!" :"Sarpedon! Telamon stood side-by-side with Herakles when years ago he vanquished this land. And here I am, his son, to do so once again." :"Telamon was a warrior king. His son shames him." ::~~Sarpedon and Ajax Gameplay Moveset : , : Extends both arms outwards for a short sprint clothesline. : , , : Longer dash for his clothesline than previous version. : , , , : Spins to smack foes with his shield. : , , , , : Holds shield outward with both hands and spins to hit foes. : , , , , , : Two swinging punches before he rams his shield forward. Turns for another punch before performing two criss-crossing attacks with his fist and shield. :Dashing : Sideways smack with his fist. : : Steps forward for a straight punch. : , : Straight punch and an uppercut. : , , : Punch, uppercut, and a straight punch to his front. : , : Guards front of his body with his shield and rams forward. Stands upright to smash shield into foes. : , : Turning bash with his shield. : , , : Charges forward with shield. : , , , : Rotates his body to crush foes with shield. Ajax emits a stunning shockwave during the animation, which lowers the guard of foes in its range. : , , , , : Readies shield to cover front and runs forward. He ends by swinging his shield around him. Emits a stunning shockwave. :L2, : Throws enemy weapon. :R2, : :R2, : ;Finishers Finishers can be performed by weakening a foe's guard or health. When the button for a Focused Attack flashes on a target, approach them from a different angle to see another Finisher. :Front - Snatches a foe by their throat and raises them off their feet. He holds them for a moment before he crushes their windpipes and throws them to the ground. :Front - Stomps his foot onto his target's foot. As they are pinned, he backhands them to rip his bladed knuckles across their face. The force of the blow flips opponents off their feet. :Rear - Scratches opponent's head with bladed knuckles. :Downed Enemies - Smashes his foot into his opponent's torso before stabbing them with the pointed end of his shield. :Mid-Range - Grabs a foe and tosses them onto the ground. He finishes them by smashing his shield's bladed end onto their throats. Fighting Style Ajax fits the character archetype of a slow yet powerful giant. He attacks like a professional wrestler and can pulverize several foes with one or two hits. His clotheslines are useful for trimming down crowds and can be used to simultaneously gain some offensive ground for him. As powerful as he may be, Ajax's attacks have a narrow range and might be difficult to use in duels. Should he try to use an enemy's spear or sword, his offensive scope will broaden but the speed of his attacks will suffer. Instead of being completely defensive, try to close the distance between opponents by running towards them and evading. He has a strong defense against most attacks, so Ajax can afford to be a little reckless. Greek Mythology Gallery AjaxConcept.jpg|Concept art Category:Warriors: Legends of Troy Characters